It's a date!
It's a Date is the 71st episode of Prince of Tennis overall. It was originally aired on the 26th of February 2003. Plot In this episode, Momoshiro Takeshi and Ryoma Echizen are going home after practice, when Momo suddenly states that An Tachibana called him out. Ryoma was about to leave, but Momo wants Ryoma to come with him. But Ryoma refused and stated that he doesn't want to disturb someone else's date, making Momo blush. Momo pulled Ryoma's hand then took him to where An and Momo will meet. He met up with An in front of a bookstore, when Momo apologizes for being late because of Ryoma being slow. When he asked why An called him out, she stated that she is going on a date with Momo. Overhearing the conversation by Inui, who is at the other side of the street from where Momo and the others are, he called Eiji if he wants to stalk them. Eiji agreed and met up with him. Momo, Ryoma and An arrived at the Street Tennis Court, when Momo thought that they are only gonna play tennis, but An stated that it's a date while playing tennis. Eiji, who is hiding near the street with Inui, said that he heard Momo and Ryoma are going to have a match with a date on the line, but he is not listening when he is calling Kawamura Takashi and Oishi Shuichiro out. Inui also called Tezuka Kunimitsu but he hung up. Eiji asked Inui who was he calling when Kawamura suddenly appeared and said '' What do you mean Momo and Echizen are on a date?!'' Eiji was surprised and asked Inui what did he said to Taka-san, Inui said he told the truth. Then Oishi appeared stated that Momo and Ryoma are going to melee with a date on the line. He was as worried as a mother making Inui state that Oishi is the Mother of Seigaku. While the four guys are arguing, Ryoma and the rest met up with Fudomine's Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji, seeing Kamio won a match. An called out Kamio and smiled, but he saw Momo beside her and asked why he was with her. Ibu noticed Ryoma and greeted. When Kamio asked why Momo is with An, An suddenly said she was on a date with Momo. Momo was surprised, but An said he should just listen to her, making Kamio angry and blamed Momo for breaking his bike in episode 21 and stepping on Kaidoh while chaisng after a thief. Momo denied what Kamio said and the two fought over it. While those two are fighting, Ibu asked Ryoma if he could have a look on the grip tape on Ryoma's racket. He still couldn't buy the grip tape since all of them are reserved. After a few moments, Mizuki Hajime, Fuji Yuuta and Yanasigawa of St.Rudolph showed up and asked why the adjacent court is noisy. Ibu asked Ryoma who are those people and said that Yuuta lost to him, Mizuki was crushed by Fuji Syuusuke, and Yanasigawa was blown away by Momoshiro, making the three of them look miserable. When Momo asked An about the adjacent court, An pointed the other side and saw more courts. Then An suddenly stated '' It's a date~!'', Making Mizuki and Yanasigawa believe that she is Momo's girlfriend. Category:Episode Category:Tezuka's Departure arc Category:Season Three